Quest For Champions: Ash vs Red
by Canon's Son
Summary: Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet town, has his eyes on the strongest man who ever lived. This man has defeated countless amount of bad guys and enemies, Gym leaders, and Completely wiped out the Champions. The two most memorable people in a battle for the champion title. ASh must travel once again to prepare to fight one of the most strongest people who ever lived.


Quest for Champions: Ash vs. Red

* * *

If you have ever met Ash Kethcum before, you would know that many people would describe him as a Heroic young man. He was known to go out of he way to protect all of the Pokemon in danger, and that is no exaggeration. Many times before, he has almost killed himself trying to protect his Pokemon, or others. And it was nearly impossible to get rid of the bond between he and his Pikachu. Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokemon. This was Ash's First Pokemon he has ever received, thanks to professor Oak. He and Pikachu didn't get off on the right foot, so to speak. Pikachu wouldn't follow Ash's commands. Pikachu refused to listen to Ash completely, not even going into his pokeball. But when Pikachu saw how Ash protected it from a flock of wild spearows, the two have been inseparable from then on.

Ash met his first traveling companion, Misty, when he was fished out of the water when knocked into the river by the flock of spearows. Ash considered Misty as his best friend, and if it wasn't for her, he and Pikachu would possibly drown. Misty has been known to be a little of a hothead, but nice enough once you get to know her. Ash took her bike and rode to the nearest town, looking for a Pokemon center. After he reached the center, Pikachu was put in extensive care, and Misty finally caught up to him. Suddenly, Team Rocket's own Jessie, James, and Meowth, attempted to Rob the center of its Pokemon. Pikachu was healed and he and the rest of the Pikachus were able to protect the center, blasting the Rocket's away. Although, Misty's Bike was fried in the process. Now Misty follows Ash after Ash promises to pay her back.

Due to the amount of traveling, the three have experienced a lot together. They have met many companions, such as Brock from Pewter City. Brock was the Pewter City Gym leader in Kanto. When Ash faced him in a battle, Ash was fully confident that he would win, even at a huge disadvantage. After Pikachu was being wrapped by Brock's Onix, Ash knew that he couldn't win, and forfeited the match. This was a major disappointment for Ash, who previous felt like he was invincible, now finally understand the complications that a Pokemon trainer will face. Even with Misty offering to help him, Ash believed that if he trained hard enough, he could win. After charging up Pikachu's Power with the help of a Mystery man, Ash challenge the Gym once again. Although, not much seemed to change, but thanks to an accident, Pikachu was able to keep the Onix down. Pikachu didn't win, but Brock handed the badge to Ash anyway, feeling that the bond between Pikachu and Ash was strong and he deserved it. The mystery man turned out to be Brock's Father, who allowed Brock to go with Ash and Misty to travel with them.

Ever since that day, The bond between the three People and one Pokemon have been stronger then anything you have ever seen. The adventures were amazing and catching the Pokemon on the journey made them learn new experiences. Ash has done many things he can remember thanks to the companions he made. He made some in Heonn, May and Max. Also Dawn, Barry, and even Paul from Sinnoh. Gary has been Ash's longest friend and rival, and they've known each other for the longest time. He met friends in Unova, Cilan, Iris, Trip, Stephen, Burgundy, and many. He even remember all of the people that they thought he had forgotten, but he hasn't forgotten a singel one of them.

Although, even with all of those adventures, the most hard part was to goodbye. It has been 4 years since he has seen ANY of his friends. Wen he reached the are of 16, he heard about Mt. Silver, and that a very strong trainer lived there. Pokemon Trainer Red, who has been said to be the Champion of the entire world. Red has defeated every single champion from each and ever region. Lance, didn't even KO one of his Pokemon. Wallace, not a chance. Cynthia, luckily KO Red's Pikachu, but that was short-lived when Snorlax defeated everyone else. And Alder couldn't even lay a hand of one of Red's Pokemon. Ash watched all of the battle's that were recorded. And you know what was the scariest part?

Red was only 14 when he did this.

Ash is 17 now, and hasn't even been about to defeat one of the elite four, not even close to beating a Champion. Ash soon realized that if he wanted to be a Pokemon Master, he had to get serious. And that meant he had to defend the very best. And that also meant he would have to face Red.

When Red defeated Alder, He annouced that he would not battle anymore. He said it was too easy for his taste. But he did say that if anyoen wanted to challenge him, he would be at Mt. Silver.

wasn't your normal Mountain. Red had LITERALLY caught every single pokemon from the five regions of Unova, Kanto, Johto, Heonn, and Sinnoh. He raised them up and released every single one on the mountain. The mountain is the largest mountain in the world, having a height of 67 miles to travel to even make it halfway. People have tried to make it to the top, but no matter what they did, a Pokemon would faint all of theirs, of the Blizzards strong wind enable them to get any farther. Red said if you can make it to the top, I will be proud to battle you. Not one single Trainer has made it, ad Millions have tried. Some people said that is was a lose cause, because even if you made it to the top, you would be fighting the strongest pokemon in the WORLD. But to Ash, this was his ticket to finally be proclaimed as the Pokemon Master.

Ash trained long and hard, only working on his pokemon. He chose he top pokemon to train with, to block the weaknesses of others. Pikachu was naturally chosen, not just because of the fact that he was his best friend. Pikachu's speed was DANGEROUS high. In fact, Professor Oak himself said that Pikachu was probably the strongest Pikachu in Kanto. But Pikachu was analyzed to be level 74 with the moves Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Extremespeed, and Thunderbolt. Pikachu learned Extermespeed natural, found out to be the only one able to, since his speed is so high, that seems to be the reason.

Next up was Charizard, Ash's Main 63 with the moves Flame Charge, Sky Attack, Flamethrower, and Rock Wrecker. Charizard wasn't always Ash's loyal pokemon, but Charizard learned to respect Ash, no matter how dorky he can sometimes be.

Next was Serperior. Level 59 with the moves Leaf Tornado, Psychic, Dark Pulse, and Giga Impact. Ash can remember how the little sassy Snivy was. Hard to believe it grew up to be such a great pokemon. After work in on her concentration alone, she surprised Ash by teaching herself Psychic after seeing how helpless she was when it was used on her. Dark Pulse was learned by Cynthia when Cynthia taught her the move. Took almost a week to get in working correctly.

Ash's Fourth choice was his Gliscor. Ash's knew Red had a Pikachu, so he thought it would be the best solution, considering Ash's didn't have a lot of variety of ground types. Level 61 with the moves Giga Impact, Fire Fang, Earthquake, and Aerial Ace. Gliscor was still the playful type of Pokemon, but when it came to battling, he could easily get the job done. And with Fire fang, also with he increase speed, Ice types couldn't even touch him.

Ash's Fifth Pokemon is surprisingly his Gengar. Ash's first met Gengar as a Haunter, when he was trying to use Haunter for Sabrina's Psychic type gym in Kanto. Haunter went with Sabrina, but surprisingly Haunter came back to Ash after Sabrina quit being a Gym leader to teach Psychic Type Pokemon how to control there mind on an island. Haunter evolved when Sabrina traded Haunter with Ash's Carvanha, which is caught while fishing. She said she was going to use it to try intimidate the Psychic type Pokemon, teaching them to be calm in fear. Gengar is level 67 with the moves Shadow Ball, Spore, Dream Eater, and Trick Room. Trick Room was very use full when setting up a Spore, Dream Eater combination.

Ash couldn't decide on a Last Pokemon. He believed all of his strategies were already filled, but knew he need another pokemon if he wanted to win. But he also knew that he wasn't ready.

He is now in Kanto, in his mother's house. His mother traveled to Sinnoh with Professor Oak. When the Professor told Ash he was going to Sinnoh to study some Pokemon, Ash insisted his mother go with Professor Oak. She kept refusing, but Ash thought she needed to get out of the house, and convinced her to go. It wasn't kicking her out right?

Gary took over the Lab while the Professor was gone. Ash talked to Gary regularly, but that was about it. Ash has been so busy training, he barely talked to anyone. But he felt it was about time for him to go and test out how his training went. He gather the 5 pokemon he chosen to go with him, and would head out in the morning. His plan to get ready for the battle against Red was to first get some information on Red's Strategies. He thought the easiest way to go information was to go to the Champions. First up, was Lance...of course, he had to figure out where Lance was.

Hard times was ahead for him, but he knew he would be ready once he prepared.

* * *

( At Gary Oak's Lab)

Ash's POV

Well, here I am. I wonder how Gary is doing. "Been a long time, eh Pikachu?"

"Pika" Pikachu said smiling."

I knocked on the door. What I expected was a tall Gray who look about the same. What I didn't expect was for him to look like the man who answered.

"Hello?" Gary was lean and tall, also seemed to go a little bit of facial hair, but not that much. He was wearing a lab coat, and a black t-shirt with tan pants and brown shoes. He really did look different to me. I was actually taller this time though.

"Hey Gary, it's me!" I was kinda surprised he didn't recognize me, I didn't think I changed that much.

"A-Ash? Well hey!" He laughed. "Didn't recongnize you being so tall."

I laughed. "Well, training in solutude everyday can sometimes do that to you."

"True, although I don't know any other trainer with a Pikachu always on his shoulder. How have you been Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi"

"Well come on in! Not doing anything important, considering Gramps is gone."

The lab looked different to me. It was still small but there were new machines that I've never seen before all around me. Jeez, I really have been in solutude too long... "What IS all this stuff?"

"Oh, Gramps and I have been working on new types of pokeballs and pokegear, although we aren't having much luck trying to make the pokegear work." He said dissappointed. "But we do have some cool new pokeballs." He ran over to a ball and showed it to me. It was bright yellow with a thunderbolt on it. "That pokeball enchances an Electric types Special Attack when caught with it. Maybe you should give it to Pikachu."

"That sounds cool Gary, but Pikachu doesn't like to be in Pokeballs. He is more of a free roamer." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Well its here when you need it." Gary sat down in his lab chair. "So, I'm guessing you didn't come over here just to chat right?"

I smiled. "Your right about that. I actually wanted to know if you know where Lance is right about now."

He smirked. "Feeling strong enough to battle a Champion?"

"Sort of. But I mostly need information from him."

Gary turned to his computer and began typing. "Well, I'm not sure where Lance is right NOW, but I do know where he is going to be. At the Quest for Champions Tournament."

I looked at him, confused. "Quest for Champions Tournament?"

"Yep! You see, there is this tournament coming up called the Quest for Champions Tournament. Its where Trainers have to go to five spots around the world to battle each of the five champions. IF you manage to take down 1 of a champions pokemon with only 3 of yours, the champion will give you a "Badge"."

"Another Badge collecting thing? Sounds like the battle frontier..."

He smirked, still typing. "Well, similar, but its tougher. The Five spots are really hard to get to I hear. I heard that Wallace's Spot in underwater, and Cynthia's spot is in the sky. This is no regular tournament." He stopped typing and turned his computer monitor my direction. "Here is a view of the signing up spot."

I looked strange to me. "...it looks like its in an underground cave."

"EXACTLY. If that alone is hard to get to, You have to wonder how hard it must be to reach the regular spots, not to mention the Elite Four of each region will be there as well." He does have a point. This wuld be hard. And seems kind of fun! Although my goal is to fight red right now...

"So whats the prize to doing this?"

"Well, if you get all 5 Badges, you get to go to the Quest of Champions Tournament. Only to toughest of the tough can even imagine to go there. And if you win the tournament you get to fight the champion of the world for the title of Pokemon Master!"

"The champion? You mean Red?" Hmm...this IS an good way to test out my newly gained skills...but it will take a while as well.

"Yep. But I wouldn't rush into this Ash, this will be pretty tough to do by yourself."

I smiled. "Then I won't." It has been a while since I've seen Brock and...Misty. I wonder how they are doing?

"Well Ash, you better get started, cause you have only a year to find these spots. Each spot is in each region, and finding the won't be easy."

I laughed. "Don't doubt me Gary, I AM the future Pokemon Master."

He laughed. "We will see Ashy-Boy."

" I better get going Gary, I'm going to Pewter City for an old friend."

"Alright, come back whenever you feel like it. See ya Pikachu!"

I walked out and called out Charizard, who was headed for Pewter City. A Championship huh? This is going to be fun.


End file.
